Black Scorpions
The Black Scorpions are the minions and antagonists who work under the command of General Fang in Disney's Around the World in 80 Days. Role in the film At the beginning, two Black Scorpion agents are first seen with their leader, General Fang mysteriously entering the Royal Academy of Science after hearing Lord Kelvin deciding to inform her that if the Jade Buddha, which was stolen by her from her enemy, Lau Xing's village in exchange for British military assistance from Kelvin to conquer Lanzhou, isn't returned to the Bank of England, then they have no deal. General Fang reminds Kelvin that because her agents delivered the Jade Buddha to the bank, she has a right to be concerned about anything that happens while it's in British hands. General Fang then berates Kelvin: "My agents will retrieve the Jade Buddha once again, Lord Kelvin. This time, do not let it slip through your fingers." while her men open the door for her to exit the academy, which causes Kelvin to throw a quill at her only for her to catch it swiftly with her fan and then, throw it back at his portrait with a dagger as well. Later, after Phileas Fogg and Lau Xing (as Passepartout) begin to travel the world in 80 days; starting with Paris on the second day as a bet against Kelvin, one of Fang's agents is seen writing a letter to five of her agents in Paris to retrieve the Jade Buddha there and to kill Lau Xing as well. Each agent in Paris is disguised as a waiter, a baker man, a painter, and two ordinary citizens watching over Lau Xing. At first, Lau Xing manages to give them the slip by leading Fogg to a safe place where Thomas Edison is supposedly exposing his scientific works. However, one of the agents manage to find him there and only the waiter, the baker, and the painter enter, follow Lau Xing, and try to kill him while fighting only for them to end up splatted and covered in paint and finally beaten up, thus, leading everyone to believe they are "gallery bandits". After Fogg and Lau Xing manage to escape with the help of a French artist named Monique La Roche, the agents finally spot them again. When Fogg and his friends try to continue their journey in a hot air balloon, Lau Xing is left to fight all five agents and then catch up with his friends. After recuperating from their injuries, the agents give chase until Monique manages to knock down the waiter with a sand bag while the others are defeated by rolling barrels thanks to Lau Xing. On the twenty-fourth day, in Agra, India, a hulking chained agent, disguised as an Indian cart man, leads Fogg and his friends, disguised as women to avoid capture by the British and the police, to a dead end after pretending to help them escape. With Fogg having fainted earlier, the chained agent restrains Monique to the cart while he tends to finish off Passepartout and retrieve the Jade Buddha. However, with Passepartout's disguise exposed, he gets handcuffed by Inspector Fix, an inspector whose been chasing them since the beginning. The chained agent is now left to deal with Passepartout and Fix only to get hilariously beaten up by Fix and have his disguise and weapons (chains) exposed. Later, a female assassin tries to finish off Monique after she freed herself but to no avail. Luckily, Fogg comes to her rescue and manages to knock the assassin down with his cane invention. Then, the chained agent is seen breaking through a wall and when Passepartout and Fix try to escape, the agent captures them with his chains and tries to force Passepartout to give him the Jade Buddha but luckily, Passepartout manages to knock him down as well. On the fourty-sixth day, in Lanzhou, China, Black Scorpion soldiers led by a leader capture Fogg and his friends. The next morning, when the leader threatens to kill them unless they reveal the whereabouts of the Jade Buddha, Passepartout challenges him. However, during the fight, the leader cheats by allowing his men to intervene, which ends with Passepartout being thrown and stuck in a cart. The leader tries to kill him by kicking the cart further away until one of Passepartout's brothers-in-arms known as the Ten Tigers, Wong Fei Hung arrives to help him. When the leader recognizes Wong, he sarcastically asks: "Wong Fei Hung. Surely, you're not foolish enough to take on all of my men by yourself." until he and his men notice the rest of the Ten Tigers coming; much to his surprise. Without hesitation, the leader orders his men to kill them while others to execute the prisoners. Luckily, Passepartout fights some of the soldiers and the leader while the Tigers fight the rest of the army. In the end, the Tigers emerge triumphant and the leader is more than scared than he was before. Passepartout then makes him promise that the Black Scorpions will never come back to Lanzhou, which he keeps, then he and his men retreat. On the seventy-second day, in New York, General Fang and her remaining minions have Lau Xing, Phileas Fogg, and Monique ambushed in a warehouse where the Americans have started building the Statue of Liberty; thanks to a dirty cop. All her minions are defeated and now Fang is left to fight Lau Xing alone. As the book of the Statue is about to fall on them, Fogg returns to help but it's too late. By a miracle, Lau Xing emerges out unharmed and just as he and Fogg are making amends, Fang emerges as well and gains to have at them with a sword, only to be knocked out by Monique. It is last heard that General Fang sent a telegram to Lord Kelvin back at the Royal Academy; probably to state that their deal is off and that she gives up everything for good. Gallery BlackScorpions (2).png|French Black Scorpion agents BlackScorpions_(3).png|French Black Scorpion agents surrounding Passepartout BlackScorpions (4).png|French Black Scorpion agents fighting Lau Xing BlackScorpions (5).png|French Black Scorpion agents "painted" by Lau Xing BlackScorpions (6).png|One of the French Black Scorpion agents' defeat BlackScorpions (7).png|The rest of the French Black Scorpion agents' defeats BlackScorpions (11).png|Indian Chained agent BlackScorpions (8).png|Indian Chained agent's disguise BlackScorpions (9).png|Indian Chained agent hilariously defeated by Lau Xing and Inspector Fix BlackScorpions (10).png|Indian Chained agent roaring and snarling BlackScorpions (14).png|Indian Chained agent breaking through a wall BlackScorpions (15).png|"Give me the Jade "Bu-ddha"!" BlackScorpions (16).png|Indian Chained agent's defeat BlackScorpions (12).png|Indian female assassin BlackScorpions (33).png|Indian female assassin's disguise BlackScorpions (13).png|Indian female assassin's defeat BlackScorpions (17).png|Chinese Black Scorpion soldiers BlackScorpions (18).png|Chinese Black Scorpion soldiers' leader BlackScorpions (19).png|The leader threatening Lau Xing BlackScorpions (20).png|The leader threatening Phileas Fogg BlackScorpions (21).png|"Wong Fei Hung. Surely, you're not foolish enough to take on all of my men by yourself." BlackScorpions (22).png|The leader surprised to see the Ten Tigers arriving for battle BlackScorpions (23).png|The leader preparing to fight Lau Xing BlackScorpions (24).png|The leader really scared of the Ten Tigers now BlackScorpions (25).png|Chinese Black Scorpion soldiers' defeat BlackScorpions (26).png|American Black Scorpion agents with General Fang BlackScorpions (27).png|2 of the American Black Scorpion agents' defeats BlackScorpions (28).png|3rd American Black Scorpion agent's defeat BlackScorpions (29).png|4th American Black Scorpion agent's defeat BlackScorpions (30).png|5th American Black Scorpion agent's defeat BlackScorpions (31).png|6th American Black Scorpion agent's defeat BlackScorpions (32).png|The last 2 American Black Scorpion agents' defeats Category:Around the World in 80 Days characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Agents Category:Soldiers Category:Military characters Category:Chinese characters Category:Thieves Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Henchmen